In systems, such as radiation therapy systems, ionizing radiation techniques are used to treat various tissues, such as tumors. At least some known ionizing radiation techniques that are used in radiation therapy systems include electron beams, x-rays, and proton beams. These techniques enable a radiologist to treat patients from multiple angles, while also varying the shape and dose of the radiation beam. This approach also enables the delivery of radiation to a target within a treatment volume while avoiding excess irradiation of adjacent healthy tissue. In order to deliver radiation appropriately, treatment plans, including workflow outputs and/or reports, are used. At least some known treatment plans consider various parameters, such as dosage of radiation, treatment volume, and maximum dosage that can be safely absorbed by tissue.
In generating such treatment plans, including workflow outputs, and/or reports, computing devices and/or computing systems can be used. However, software and/or computer programs that are directed towards generating such treatment plans can be tedious, as they are not user-friendly. For example, at least some known software tools and/or computer programs can require the user to be a programmer to generate workflow outputs and/or reports. Moreover, a user may be unable to directly modify any computer generated code to adjust the plan and the user may be unable to save a unique report that is designed specifically for a patient that can be viewed by other users.